


Ryan Drifts for Awhile, then Goes to Get Wet

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [5]
Category: Oz (Fandom), Oz (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan contemplates Miguel's motives - and his physique!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Drifts for Awhile, then Goes to Get Wet

In the prison kitchen, Ryan O'Reily chopped up green peppers and considered the encounters he'd had with Miguel Alvarez today. He'd enjoyed teasing him in the gym, especially after Alvarez freaked him out, making him think he had a giant zit or muffin top poking out of his work pants. The little shit! Ryan wondered what he had to say that was so fucking important. He'd have to speak in front of Cyril, unless Rebadow was willing to play checkers to keep him otherwise occupied.

A couple years back, Ryan would have thought that Alvarez wanted to discuss a hit, the tit trade, or to order up some scheme. Nowadays, though, Miguel was pretty pathetic, abandoned by his gang and generally thought of as crazy, in a sad way. Really a shame, because Alvarez was smart, streetwise, nicely built (where the fuck had that come from? The gym, yeah, he'd noticed his arms, which were better muscled than Ryan's own). Miguel wasn't bad-looking when he wasn't looking so fucking sorry for himself, either.

"Yo, O'Reily, this shit ain't gonna cook itself!". Pancamo brought Ryan out of his thoughts and back to the present: The kitchen in all its glory!

Ryan didn't see Miguel at dinner, but he really wasn't looking, either. After he helped clean the kitchen, he looked at the clock. Thirty minutes until 'Up Your Ante' started. He grabbed a couple of clean kitchen towels and headed for the showers.


End file.
